


What We Are Called To Be

by Ghost_Chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters know that they are in a show, Everyone hates me, Gen, I'm not even sure where this came from..., Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, character introspection, drabble?, give her a hug, self-awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Chan/pseuds/Ghost_Chan
Summary: We are summoned to play the roles, much like actors on a stage. You hate my role, but it also feels like you hate ME.





	What We Are Called To Be

We are what we are called to be.

We are Children of the Creators, known only when we are called upon.

We have no shapes. We do not have names, not in the way that people do. We call “Friend” when we greet each other. Each of us is a friend to the other, no matter what circumstances we may have gone through in the past. No matter what we will go through in the future. We have no need for other names.

We can be called upon by anyone, for any reason. We must become what we are called upon to be.

We can be changed only at the whim of the creators. We cannot change ourselves. We must play the parts we have been assigned, no matter what.

No matter what we may be asked to do.

 

We were told that there was a story being planned, about a ladybug and a cat. About children who grew to become great heroes, wielding great powers.

Many of us were called upon in the beginning, to help tell the story, while others were told to wait. Some of us never made it out, and were dismissed before we could be introduced. Some were stuck in the dark lands, fading because they were created and then abandoned, before they were finally released from the forms and roles they were called to fill.

I was so happy when I was called upon. I was so excited to know that I would be given a form, and a name to be known by. I wondered what part I would play in this incredible story.

People were so eager to meet me. They wondered what I was destined for. I wondered too, though I had a feeling that the role I was given would be one of my worse ones. One that you would love to hate.

 

What is my name? I suppose you can call me Lila. Lila Rossi. After all, that’s what the creators call me. It’s probably what you call me. It’s not a bad name, all things considering.

And it’s better than some of the other names people have called me.

Witch. Liar. Sneak. Manipulator.

You probably hate me. I can’t blame you. I am cruel and dishonest. Some people were hoping I would become a hero, and I wish that had been the case. But it was not what I was called to be.

I was called to be the villain, so I will play my part to the best of my ability.

Everyone loves Ladybug. To be frank, you love what she has been created to be. She was called to be the heroine, after all. She is perfect because she has few flaws that are overbalanced by the attributes she has been given. You love her and hate me. You root for her because I oppose her; both forms of her. That’s...fine.

A heroine needs a villainess to offset her, after all.

Just...please remember that too much hate can crush a spirit. Please remember that I am doing this because I have no choice.

Because this is what I am called to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Born from the fandom's hatred of Lila and the unlikelihood of her getting redeemed.


End file.
